Story of Us
by RosesPeach
Summary: Ini tentang kita. Hanya ada kita, Aku dan kamu. Tidak dengan meraka. Mereka tidak tahu sayang, mereka tidak tahu. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kaihun.


**Story of Us**

 **.**

Dengan nafas memburu. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja Sehun ?" Tanpa basa-basi Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, setelah berhasil mendaratkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sehun di sebuah bangku taman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." Sehun memajamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang datang silih berganti.

"Sungguh ?" Jongin masih menetralkan detak jantungnya sehabis berlari mendatangi Sehun.

"Hmm." Membuka mata menikmati danau berair biru tenang ditengah taman. Tempat yang cocok bagi Sehun untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri.

"Yakin ?!" Jongin memastikan Sehun sekali lagi.

"Iya Jongin hyung ku tersayang." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan, menegaskan kepada Jongin.

"Maaf." Jongin berujar lirih dan pelan. Ada nada penyesalan terkandung didalamnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Sehun menyaksikan danau. Menerawang.

"Bukan kamu yang salah hyung." Jawab Sehun santai, lugas dan penuh kemantapan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melawan Sehun ? Apa kamu tidak marah ?" Jongin mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibenaknya selama ini. Jongin pikir sekarang sudah saatnya.

"Hm, aku tidak melawan bukannya aku tidak berani atau takut menghadapi mereka, tapi aku tidak mau ikut masuk ke dalam permainan mereka, yang mana membuat mereka senang. Dan apakah aku marah ? Oh tentu saja aku marah dan kesal hyung, aku tidak munafik untuk mengatakan tidak."

Sehun kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang, di depan kelas usai pembelajaran berlangsung. Dirinya dihadang oleh mereka yang merupakan teman-teman satu kampus Sehun dan Jongin menimba ilmu, mengecap bangku kuliah.

Sehun dicaci, dimaki, dihina, dan dihujat oleh para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tidak terima dirinya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seorang Kim Jongin, sebagai kekasihnya.

Ya, Kim Jongin yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari orang tua pemilik yayasan universitas. Dipandang terhormat dan disegani karena berharta. Status sosial Sehun yang hanya penerima beasiswa dan seorang anak yatim, mereka jadikan kambing hitam sebagai alasannya.

Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin terungkap kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Dan dimulailah dari hari itu kehidupan pelajar Sehun yang awalnya biasa, tenang, dan adem ayem, berubah seketika menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berbeda dan penuh warna.

"Apakah kamu tidak ingin membalas mereka Sehun ?" Lanjut Jongin. Melirik Sehun, mengamati wajah kekasih laki-laki cantiknya diterpa sinar kajinggaan. Ah, sungguh indah makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

"Rasa ingin membalas itu pasti ada hyung, tapi toh percuma saja. Bukankah mereka, orang-orang yang selalu memperhatikan kita itu ada di belakang ? Melihat dan menilai kita yang tepat berada di depan mereka. Dan buat apa aku melangkah mundur untuk meladeni mereka. Sekedar menoleh pun, menengokkan leher ke belakang aku terlalu malas hyung." Terangnya.

"Aigoo, Sehunnie hyung sudah besar ya!" Menarik ke dua belah pipi sehun dengan gemas. Diakhiri satu cubitan kecil di hidung Sehun yang mancung.

"Apakah kamu mema'afkan mereka sayang ?" Lanjut Jongin penasaran. Sesudah mendapat pelototan tajam Sehun, akibat tingkah usilnya membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

Sehun menarik nafas pelan. "Aku masih belajar mema'afkan meraka hyung." Beban tampak bertengger di pundak Sehun. "Karena bagaimana-pun akulah penambah dosa-dosa mereka." Sambungnya.

"Maksudnya ? Hyung tidak mengerti Hunnie!" Jongin bingung. Jongin tidak paham mendengar jawaban Sehun, terkesan tidak biasa.

"Ya, karena dirikulah penyebab mereka menanamkan perasaan kebencian, iri, dengki, marah, atau apapun itu terhadap ku. Bukankah itu semua penyakit hati yang ada dosanya hyung ?" Terang Sehun.

"Iya Hunnie." Jongin membenarkan perkataan Sehun. "Tadi hyung sudah akan memberikan mereka pelajaran, tapi Chanyeol hyung datang mencegah." Raut kekesalan jelas tertera diwajah tampan Jongin. Getar suaranya terselip kemarahan yang terpendam.

Jongin tidak habis pikir, mereka sudah keterlaluan kali tadi. Mereka telah mencapai puncak dan melewati ambang batas yang Jongin dapat tolerir. Untung kehadiran Chanyeol dapat meredam amarah Jongin laksana kobaran api yang siap melahap, menghanguskan, dan menjadikan abu.

Jongin selama ini diam bukan berarti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun akibat dirinya secara tidak langsung. Jongin dapat menghadapi mereka, bahkan menghancurkan mereka sekalipun Jongin bisa melakukannya kalau perlu. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin membuat kecewa orang terkasihnya yakni Sehun.

"Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi hyung. Apa hyung tidak ingat pohon kurma ?"

"Oh...pohon kurma. Tentu saja hyung ingat Sehunnie!" Jawab Jongin cepat dan bangga. Bagaimana Jongin melupakan keinginan dari Sehun kepadanya.

"Apa ?" Tantang Sehun.

"Kamu mengharapkan hyung jadi pohon kurma yang tinggi cita-citanya, kebal dari penyakit, dan apabila di lempar oleh batu, ia membalas dengan buah kurmanya." Jongin tersenyum, menerangkan penuh semangat.

"Iya, betul hyung. Terus apakah ada yang hyung harapkan dariku ?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin memegang bahu Sehun, menghadap kepadanya. "Jangan pernah berubah dan tetaplah separti ini. Layaknya lebah Hunnie, ia hanya hinggap di tempat indah, mengambil sari bunga sebagai makanan, tanpa merusak kelopak tempat ia berpijak, dan menghasilkan kotoran yang memberi manfaat." Jongin memandang Sehun penuh kasih.

Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin. Menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Jongin sebagai tanda setuju tanpa bantahan. "Aku akan berusaha hyung."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, mengusap punggung Sehun perlahan. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Hening beberapa saat.

Masih berada di dalam pelukan Jongin, Sehun mendengar Jongin membuka suara. Melantunkan sebuah nada yang mulai mengalun lamat-lamat. Tak terasa asing, familiar ditelinganya.

.

 _People say we shouldn't be together_

 _We're too young to know about forever_

 _But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin about_

 _Cause the love is only getting stronger_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about I love you_

 _But I bet you if the only knew_

 _They will just jealous of us_

 _They don't know about the up all night's_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels that right_

 _Baby, they don't know about us_

 _They don't know about us_

 _Just one touch and I was a believer_

 _Every day it's gets a little sweeter_

 _It's getting better_

 _It's getting better all the time boy_

 _They don't know how special you are_

 _They don't know what you've done to my heart_

 _They can say everything they want_

 _Cause they don't know about us_

 _They don't know what we do best_

 _That's between me and you i'll little secret_

 _But I wanna tell em_

 _I wanna tell the world that you've mine boy_

 _They don't know about us_

 _Thay don't know about us_

 **( One Direction - They Don't Know About Us )**

 _._

Lewat nyanyiannya, Jongin menumpahkan rasa isi didalam hatinya. Tentang dirinya dan Sehun. Apa yang dirasakan dirinya, apa yang telah dirinya lakukan berdua, dan apa yang akan secepatnya dirinya lakukan terhadap Sehun. Emosinya meluap, ikut tercurah mengalir bersama liriknya. Mewakili perasaannya akan Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar ikut terhanyut, dapat menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Jongin. Hati Sehun tersentuh, lagu yang seolah diciptakan untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Melukiskan hati secara nyata. Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jongin. Dirinya tambah erat memeluk Jongin.

Jongin memisahkan diri dari Sehun. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panjang di kening Sehun. "Bersabar dan bertahanlah sayang!" Mohon Jongin. "Hyung janji ini tidak akan lama lagi." _Kita tanpa mereka._ Menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Iya hyung." Balas Sehun memegang janji. Sehun yakin akan kekasihnya.

Jongin dan Sehun saling mengembangkan senyum. Ditemani kilau matahari yang siap kembali keperaduannya. Atmosfir keantusiasan terasa hangat menyelimuti. Menantikan esok pagi yang cerah datang menjelang dan disambut suka cita. Sebentar lagi, _ya pasti sebentar lagi._

.

END


End file.
